1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to saunas and, more particularly, to an improved sauna for consumer assembly and use.
2. Description of Related Art
Custom-built saunas are known in the prior art. Such saunas suffer a number of limitations. These limitations include the high initial cost of custom-built sauna rooms and long warm-up times.
Saunas have evolved which reduce these limitations by providing a free-standing unit that does not require assembly by a contractor and employs radiant heating for quicker warm-up. Such systems, however, weigh several hundred pounds, require significant warm-up time, are typically located indoors, and do not provide an effective thermal environment.